


Secrets

by sstwinz



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwinz/pseuds/sstwinz
Summary: Finnick has grown tired of filling his home with countless jewels and trinkets from endless patrons. There has to be something to make what he does more worthwhile.This story isn't really a romance, nor is it REALLY teen. I chose to go on the safer side with my rating.Originally written in 2014!





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> There's TECHNICALLY a relationship in the story, but it's just some random capitol woman so it's not really a ship. This story isn't romantic, it's more of just a character expose on Finnick!

Finnick gave a soft cough, pushing himself up to a seated position, unconsciously pulling his legs up to his chest protectively. He wasn’t embarrassed, one couldn’t be after doing what he did so many times, it was just a habit of his. Something he picked up along with hiding all of his feelings and playing the slightly cocky, charming, mature boy for everyone in the Capitol.

His patron, a woman in her thirties, gave him one last long smile, sliding her hand along his jawline. He tried not to shudder. If he did, he’d upset her, and she’d take it up with President Snow, and then… He didn’t want to think about it.

The woman stood up and walked slowly over to her lavish bathroom, presumably to get dressed. Her skin was a soft shade of lavender, and her soft brown-tinged pink hair glittered with the jewels stuck in it. He liked it more like this, when his patrons didn’t have names and were just “the woman with the lavender skin” instead. It made it much less…personal.

Finnick saw this as an opportunity to put on some clothes as well. He slipped on his plain boxer shorts, wincing a bit as his hands touched the bruises from a previous patron who had been...less than gentle. Once he had at least covered that much, he sat back down on the bed, waiting for the woman to come out. He had learned that they grew upset when he got dressed without them in the room. Maybe they just wanted to see his body one last time before he left. Finnick shivered, drawing up his legs again. He’d seen so much than he should have in his twenty years, yet somehow he still felt like a child.

The woman came back out, now in a lengthy deep purple dress faded to white on the bottom and sleeves, filled with white ruffles up and down it’s length. In one hand, she dangled a beautiful gold necklace with a large green emerald on the end. The stone glittered as it caught the lights from the outside. Beautiful, but useless to him, just like every other gift he received.

The woman sat down on the bed again and leaned close to Finnick, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

“I’ve brought you this,” she said in a bit of a pouty, sultry voice. She held the necklace near his face, waving it a bit so it shone across the room.

Finnick reached out his arm to take it, to just say “thank you” like with everyone else and leave, but this time, he found a voice.

“No,” he said softly. “No, I don’t want that.”

“Then what do you want?” The woman didn’t seem too upset, she probably had more jewels lying around that she could give him instead, or any other item he desired.

Finnick thought for a moment. What did he want? He didn’t want any more jewels, or golden trinkets, or really any material item. He wanted something different, something that he could maybe use later, or at least just something that would entertain him and give him a little lift doing this.

Finnick’s eyes glinted just as the emerald had as he turned to face the woman. His “Capitol charmer” act was back, and he leaned close to the woman’s ear, brushing her hair with his hand. “Well,” he whispered softly, “how about a secret?”


End file.
